The present disclosure relates generally to initial synchronization of a multicast group.
In contemporary implementations, initial synchronization of a multicast group is problematic since deployments start in a more or less random manner. Due to this random manner, performance of the multicast group is degraded as targets join the multicast group at different times. A contemporary option to counteract performance degradation is to maximize multicast opportunities using predefined thresholds (e.g., number of targets and time limits) to synchronize the multicast group. Yet, with predefined thresholds, it is difficult to tailor the configuration with changing environment conditions. In addition, contemporary implementations fail to take into account a current state and load of the environment when the multicast groups are established.